The storm
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Durante una tormenta Lincoln es sorprendido por una de sus hermanas, en total oscuridad se entrega a la lujuria, pero... con quien de sus hermanas cometió el pecado?
1. Chapter 1

The storm before the calm

Las gotas suicidas se estrellaban una tras otra como si su objetivo principal fuese romper los vidrios de aquella ventana circular, una muy peculiar forma, pero más peculiar era la escena dentro de la pequeña habitación.

La temperatura dentro de aquel armario que era utilizado como recamara, era totalmente opuesta a la del inclemente exterior azotado por la tupida lluvia.

Mientras que afuera uno corría el riesgo de morir congelado bajo la fría tormenta, dentro el calor era tan sofocante que los vidrios estaban totalmente empañados.

Asi mismo los ruidos dentro no podían ser más diferentes a los del exterior, mientras afuera había un concierto, interpretado por los miles de litros que caían al suelo, interrumpidos de vez en cuando con el estruendo de un relámpago al herir al cielo. Dentro…

Dentro, dos voces cantaban una sinfonía distinta, una canción echa de ambas respiraciones agitadas, que solo paraba para dar suaves gemidos, grititos contenidos, y gruñidos en voz baja.

Los cuerpos en la pequeña cama se movían al ritmo de la lluvia, por ahora era ligero y constante, los relámpagos iluminaban la oscura habitación, permitiendo que la chica gritara su pasión, mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de su hermano, enterrando sus uñas y trenzando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del niño.

Él encima, sostenido su peso con sus delgados brazos trataba de aguantar la pasión de su hermana, cada segundo más difícil que el anterior, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, y esos rasguños en su espalda mañana dolerían, pero hoy… hoy eran puro placer.

Un nuevo relámpago rasgó el cielo, tintándolo todo de purpura eléctrico…

\- ¡Lincoln! -la muchacha gimió el nombre en el oído de su amante.-la voz ronca por la pasión era imposible de distinguir.

…y después el rugido del trueno por fin alcanzo a su hermano en el cielo, ahogando la respuesta del niño de cabellos blancos.

Ambos aceleraron ignorando que la lluvia estaba muriendo afuera, ahora tenían un ritmo propio, una canción única, ese armario era su pequeño mundo, nada ni nadie importaba, solo ellos dos, y su lujuria.

Lincoln enterró su rostro, entre los senos de su hermana, tratando de medir el tamaño de estos dos montes perfectos pero su mente no podía hacer comparación alguna… estaba por correrse, asi que embistió más salvajemente mientras mordía uno de los pezones, quería… no, necesitaba que ella llegara junto a él, jamás se perdonaría acabar antes que su amada.

Ella gimió muy alto, estaba funcionando, la fémina comenzó a mover sus caderas al encuentro de las embestidas de su hombre, perdiéndose en el fuego que crecía dentro de ella concentrándose en esa hoguera en su vientre, él era tan bueno… era su segundo orgasmo de la noche, estaba tan mojada, en todos sentidos, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, el clima dentro del armario era húmedo y caliente, como un baño de vapor, le encantaba.

Lincoln no estaba mejor, también estaba transpirando, más de lo que jamás podría lograr en su clase de deportes, su corazón latiendo al ritmo de los aleteos de un colibrí amenazaba con explotar, su reparación se hacía cada vez más errática, jadeando en busca de oxígeno, elemento escaso en ese aire saturado de jugos y esencias del sexo.

La lluvia que parecía haberse calmado, se trasformo en una tormenta de súbito, anunciándose con un rayo que cayendo hasta el suelo muy cerca de la casa Loud, hizo estremecer el mundo, los dos amantes no resistieron más, era como si la misma naturaleza los apoyara, y aprovechando el ruido, y la iluminación gratis, ambos se besaron, ella lo oprimió más aun hacia su cuerpo, el niño no soportando más se dejó caer mientras la abrazaba por los hombros enterrándose lo más que pudo, ella bañando el vientre y las sabanas con una lluvia de amor líquido, él llenándola de su esencia directamente en el centro de su ser.

Ambos rompieron el beso desesperados por respirar, se ahogaban en tanto deseo, Lincoln aún se descargaba en ella, asi que se aferró al hermoso cuerpo de su chica, como un náufrago a la orilla, ella aun montada en su propio orgasmo, mordió el hombro del niño, mientras sus piernas dejaban libre la cadera de su amante, sin que ella pudiese detenerlas, para temblar al aire con espasmos casi dolorosos, gimió mientras probaba la sangre de Lincoln… amó esa sensación, perder el control total de su cuerpo, y solo disfrutar de correrse como una puta, solo él fue capaz de eso, solo su Linky fué capaz de ello.

Lincoln dejo su refugio entre los pechos de su amante para gritar de dolor al sentir su piel herida, y aun asi dos últimos disparos fueron provocados por aquella mordida.

El grito de su hermano, la obligo a soltar a su presa, ambos gimieron en la oscuridad, disfrutando de los últimos instantes en el nirvana.

Aun con sus respiraciones desatadas y sus corazones desbocados, pero con más control del resto del cuerpo, los amantes se miraron a los ojos, o al menos trataron, la oscuridad era absoluta,sin salir del profundo abrazo en el que estaban ella de nuevo trenzo sus piernas para mantenerlo dentro, aunque el chico estaba perdiendo dureza.

Lincoln besó los labios de su hermana estaban empapados en sangre… su sangre, y en un arrebato de enojo se lanzó a ellos… no era un beso, una dentellada abrió el labio inferior de la hembra, haciéndola gritar, grito que fue cortado por un beso profundo de Lincoln, ella sorprendida al principio, no respondió aun cegada por el repentino dolor, pero después se unió al vulgar beso, un beso llenos de sangre, sangre que los unía como familia, un beso digno de un lugar en el infierno, pero joder un beso lleno de placer.

Cuando ambos decidieron que o terminaban aquella pelea de lenguas y labios o morían ahogados, por fin se separaron…

Lincoln salió de ella y se dejó caer pesadamente a lado de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba ferozmente.

La chica también trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones y un poco de cordura a su cerebro, había quedado algo atontada después de ese orgasmo.

Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos se resentían ante el frio, que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad comenzó a invadir el cuarto.

Lincoln juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad se estiró hacia el suelo buscando sabanas y cobijas, para después arroparse junto a su pareja.

Ella agradecida se abrazó a él, recargándose en su delgado pecho, ahí recordó de golpe que, aunque en la cama era todo un hombre, seguía siendo un niño.

-Linky…-el murmullo quedaba un poco ahogado por la tormenta, la voz era susurrante escondiendo la identidad de su dueña, pero aun asi el niño respondió con un gruñido, delatando que pronto estaría en la tierra de los sueños. -debo irme…

-Quédate…-el pequeño albino se aferró aún más a su hermana, pero negando con la cabeza decidió hacer la pregunta más importante de la noche- ¿quién eres?

-no puedo Linky… quisiera, pero no podemos… lo sabes- ella comenzó a besarlo en el rostro dejando manchitas de sangre, su labio abierto aun le dolía y sangraba, pero no era por dolor que la joven comenzó a llorar.-perdoname.

Lincoln murmuro enojado, pero finalmente la libero de sus brazos.

-Descansa…- la chica tomo su pijama del suelo y abrió muy lentamente la puerta para ver el pasillo a oscuras, la tormenta había cortado la corriente-te amo Linky

-Yo también te amo…-murmuro Lincoln mientras exhausto cerraba los ojos y se dormía casi al instante.

El desayuno, corría a cargo del único hijo varón de la casa Loud, lo cual alegró el día de todas sus hermanas, pues sabían que recibirían sus huevos cada una de su manera preferida, una a una, ocho de las diez hermanas llegaron y todas comenzaron a comer contentas mientras platicaban, gritaban en realidad, sus planes para ese día.

\- ¡Luna! -la exclamación fue de Lynn quien fue la primera en verla llegar- ¿qué le sucedió a tu labio?

Luna se tocó la parte mencionada, mientras hacia un gesto de dolor.

-Anoche me dio, sed y bajé por un vaso de agua, bro, pero me tropecé con las escaleras.

\- ¿Igual que Lori?-Lenny pregunto con su típica expresión despistada-anoche ella también bajo por agua y se lastimo el labio, algo malo debe pasar con las escaleras.

En ese instante la mayor de las hermanas entro a la cocina, y al casi chocar con su hermana rockera, ambas se quedaron mirándose sus respectivos y heridos labios, mientras Lincoln les entregaba a cada una sendos desayunos, negándose a mirarlas a la cara y salía corriendo del cuarto mientras se tocaba el hombro.

The storm before the calm

Anathema


	2. Chapter 2: Raining Again

Raining Again

Lincoln miraba por la ventana de su salón, de nuevo estaba lloviendo, el cielo nublado y gris se desplomaba hacia el suelo amenazando con ahogar todo en él, y por un momento el niño deseo que de verdad pasara, aquello.

Que un nuevo diluvio azotara el planeta, y lo cubriese todo, que lavase todos los pecados y errores de la humanidad… aunque pensándolo bien, la humanidad no debía desaparecer solo porque él quería limpiar sus errores, y es que, desde aquella noche de tormenta hace tres semanas, Lincoln no podía vivir ya tranquilo.

La culpa, el asco hacia sí mismo lo mantenían despierto y alerta durante la noche y cansado y deshecho en el día.

No había un maldito minuto en el que no se hundiera en los recuerdos de aquella vez, y aunque la mayor parte de sus sentimientos hacia aquella experiencia eran negativos, otra parte, una parte muy grande, disfrutaba evocando cada segundo de… su primera vez.

Lincoln estaba en el rincón más alegado del salón, junto a la frio cristal que daba hacia el patio de su escuela, ya sabes el sitio preferido cualquier protagonista de anime depresivo que se respete.

Linc había estado viendo anime últimamente, y compraba manga en la tienda de comics donde obtenía sus números de Ace Savy, después en casa y en su vieja Laptop, se adentraba más a la cultura del anime, y le agradaba bastante, las historias tan diferentes a los clichés más que explotados en el occidente, eran frescas y atrevidas en Asia, su sentido del humor, y del horror completamente distinto.

Le gustaba la estética, y comenzó a practicar ese estilo de dibujo, combinándolo a su manera tan americana que ya estaba perfeccionando, desde que ganó aquel concurso de comics, comenzó a plantearse seriamente el ser dibujante profesional.

Asi que sí, Lincoln Loud había subido un nivel en sus estats de Friki, pero es que en el anime de verdad encontró un nuevo surtido de historias y mundos fascinantes, aunque seamos sinceros, en realidad la razón por la que entró en esto, fue… el incesto, al parecer esa fantasía era bastante consumida y venerada por los japoneses en las últimas dos semanas, había encontrado una docena de animes y mangas con esa temática tan tabú en su país, y las historias eran hermosas, o divertidas, depresivas y románticas…

Y no me hagas hablar de todo el porno que hay sobre el tema, el chico de cabello blanco había disfrutado de una historia diferente cada día, un nuevo buffet de imágenes lascivas y vulgares que retrataban sus más oscuros deseos…

No me veas asi amigo, tú también estarías masturbándote cinco veces al día, viendo Aki Sora, si una de tus hermanas te hubiese violado…

No es que el chico se sintiera de esa forma, para nada, le había gustado y mucho, pero no puedes negar que definitivamente el que una chica de 15 o 17 años entre en la habitación de un niño de once y le seduzca para hacer el amor, es violación.

Los primeros días fue horribles, estaba tan jodido y confundido, tenía miedo, de… no lo sé, de todo el asunto en general.

Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y nada malo sucedía, se fue calmando, y después de la culpa, el asco, y el miedo, siguió el deseo, y la necesidad, y también el orgullo… venga, mientras sus amigos, incluido Clyde, en especial Clyde, no saben ni hablar con una chica sin tartamudear, u orinarse en los pantalones, él ya había follado, y con una de las más hermosas chicas que el peliblanco conocía.

La pregunta del millón es… ¿con cuál?, por que no importa si fue Lori o Luna, ambas son bellísimas, ambas son lindas, y sexys, y ambas tenían aquella herida en el labio.

La mañana después de aquello, se obligó a bajar y preparar el desayuno con la intención de enfrentar a la que tuviese esa marca, pero… bueno tú lo has visto, el destino, o la suerte o esa extraña fuerza que parece dirigir su vida para obligarlo a vivir las aventuras más locas, bueno lo que sea que sea eso, decidió que una de las dos se golpeara el labio al bajar las escaleras, haciendo imposible saber con quién perdió su virginidad.

"Sé que no me crees cuando te digo que no se con quién tuve sexo esa noche, pero de verdad no lo sé, estaba demasiado oscuro, y cuando comenzó todo yo estaba muy aturdido por despertar a media noche y darme cuenta que alguien tenía mi pene en su boca, y… me dejé llevar, eso es lo que sucedió, me deje llevar, pero ¿puedes culparme?, me di cuenta que una de mis hermanas mayores estaba dándome una mamada, y la deje seguir, ¿qué hubiese echo tú?"

Como sea eso ya no importa, pues por mucho que se obligara a recordar, no había nada que le diera una pista, los senos de Luna son más pequeños, tal vez una talla B, y las grandes colinas de Lori son claramente una doble D, pero en ese momento aun cuando él las toco, las acarició, lamió y mordió a placer…

"Diablos, ahora tengo una erección en medio de la clase, claro que sí."

Aun cuando el "hombre del plan" básicamente se embriago y disfrutó del cuerpo totalmente desnudo de una de sus hermanas mayores, no podía decir cuál de ellas fue, estaba demasiado ido, demasiado drogado de placer, las sensaciones eran tan asombrosas e intensas que hubo un par de ocasiones en que pensó se desmayaría.

Ahora a un mes de aquello, y con la amenaza de reprobar la última evaluación, Lincoln estaba perdiendo la calma, el chico dedico la primera semana después del incidente tratar de olvidar, y falló terriblemente, la siguiente semana descubrió el porno basado en la endogamia, y se volvió adicto a él, se masturbaba tres o cuatro veces por día, pensando en Lori o en Luna, a veces en Leni, y que Dios lo perdone, muchas de aquellas pajas, fueron a nombre de Lucy.

La tercera semana la dedico tratar de dejarlo todo, el porno, los recuerdos, el asqueroso deseo hacia sus hermanas, pero como un adicto, recayó, cuando Luna, una noche en que Linc se quedó a ver una película de ciencia ficción, lo acompaño a verla, eso si después de subir a su cuarto y regresar con esa camisa morada y vieja que usaba de pijama.

El peliblanco no recordaba ni cinco minutos del filme, lo que si recordaba es que a media película tuvo que correr al baño para… correrse, pues la erección que le causaba la rockera era ya insostenible.

La última semana, la había dedicado a tratar de notar algún cambio en la actitud de las dos sospechosas, pero en todo ese mes ninguna había dado ni siquiera el más leve indicio de que hubiese pasado algo fuera de lo normal.

Lincoln estaba asustado por esto último, el hecho de que ninguna de las dos mostrara ningún efecto después de que prácticamente él la lleno de… semen, lo intimidaba, ¿qué diablos?, él apenas y podía comer después de aquello, pero ni Lori o Luna se mostraban tristes, preocupadas o… cariñosas con él, bueno no más de lo común.

Quien quiera que fuese era una gran actriz, tanto que Linc, comenzó a pensar que tal vez todo fuera un sueño, pero había una cosa que lo convencía de lo contrario… la tanga negra que su hermana había olvidado debajo de la cama del chico, húmeda aun en la mañana, y aun con el aroma a hembra.

El niño se avergonzaba de admitirlo, pero había guardado aquella prueba en una bolsa hermética, para conservar el aroma de su chica…

Porque, cualquiera que fuera, ahora mismo lo estaba ignorando, fingiendo y escapando de lo que ella misma habida provocado, huyendo de él… pero esa noche, en esa tormenta, al cobijo de la oscuridad… ella, ella fue suya.

Aun recordaba cómo se abrazó a él al final, como trenzó sus piernas en su cintura, atrayéndolo, para que la llenara, para que la preñara, para que la reclamara como suya.

Linc dejó caer la frente al pupitre, debía dejar de fantasear o tendría que caminar a su casa con una erección del tamaño del mundo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, calmada pero decidida, recordándole a cada gota su noche especial…

Y ahí mirando el jardín y los arboles azotados por el viento, se decidió.

Hoy descubriría quien fue la que le robo su primera vez, no importaría que, hoy no pasaría otra noche en vela matándose a pajas, solo.

Era culpa de alguna de ellas, él no lo pidió, él amaba a su hermanas como eso, hermanas, y jamás las había visto de otra manera, ahora no podía ver las medias de lolita de Lucy sin querer llevarla a su habitación a "jugar".

Ya sea Lori o Luna, una de ellas tendría que hacerse responsable, porque después de un mes de altibajos, sufrimiento y placer culposo, estaba harto, una de ellas lo comenzó, pues ahora lo continuaría, quisiera o no, porque Linc ya no podría vivir sin el dulce néctar del incesto, sin el sabor de lo prohibido.

Con esa decisión tomada, trato de concentrarse en la pizarra y en la aburrida voz de la señorita Agnes, su pene que ya se había calmado, dio un salto cuando la madura se giró para escribir algo en la pizarra, mostrando su trasero, abrazado por una falda tan ajustada que la ropa interior se marcaba en la tela.

Sería una larga última hora.

Lincoln llegó empapado a la casa, era eso o subir a Vanzilla con el no tan pequeño Linc en posición de firmes, aunque tal vez hubiese sido una buena idea, Luna y Lori estarían ahí para recoger a su hermanos y salvarlos del agua, Lincoln se lo imaginó subiendo al vehículo con su hombría totalmente visible luchando por romper sus jeans, y entonces vería como lo miraban ellas dos, tal vez Luna se lamiera los labios al recordar su sabor, o Lori le sonreiría traviesa prometiéndole otra noche como aquella…

O tal vez, asustarías a tus hermanitas pequeñas causándoles algún trauma severo, y provocando que te dejen de hablar por asqueroso.

Asi que escapando de sus hermanas decidió recorrer los quince minutos que lo separaban de su hogar a pie, con la helada lluvia de agosto, golpeándole el cuerpo, pero estaba bien necesitaba enfriarse, literalmente.

Llegó a su casa, y se preparó mentalmente.

Al entrar, un monton de niñas, de hermosas suaves y lindas niñas, lo rodeó preguntando por su ausencia en el vehículo familiar.

Luna corrió hacia el con una toalla ya preparada y comenzó a secarlo…

"¿Sería ella?"

Lori, lo miró dejando su celular al lado por un segundo.

—Estoy bien, solo que tenía que hacer algo en la biblioteca, y mi celular esta descargado, lo siento.

Todas sus hermanas se alejaron para ocuparse de sus asuntos, Luna sin en cambio siguió mirándolo preocupada.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien bro?

Lincoln busco en esos ojos avellana un indicio de deseo, de culpa, de lo que sea… nada.

—Estoy bien gracias por la toalla

—Toma una ducha twerp, te dará un resfriado si no lo haces—Lori con la vista en su celular le ordenó, con esa voz tan domínate de siempre.

Lincoln trato de compararla con los dulces jadeos que su chica le regalo hace un mes… nada.

En el baño se duchó y bajo la lluvia de agua, caliente esta vez, se masturbó de nuevo, cada vez le gustaba menos, era patético y desagradable al compararlo con hacer el amor, con casi fundirte dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, no quería seguir tocándose a sí mismo, era denigrante, pero tenía que hacerlo para liberar tención, necesitaba estar despejado para poder descubrir a su amante.

El chico de cabello blanco había pensado en un sinfín de planes, cada uno más rebuscado que el anterior, pero aunque le encantaba jugar al súper espía, esta vez la cosa era importante, asi que decidió irse por lo mas sencillo, y tal vez por lo más efectivo.

Linc, se arrastraba por los ductos de ventilación a paso forzado, era más alto que Lucy sí, pero no tanto, y ella se movía por aquellos pasillos de metal como pez en el agua.

El niño, había pagado cinco dólares a Lucy por irse de aquellos túneles en el techo, le dijo que deseaba entrenar como ninja y ella le compró la mentira, o tal vez no, los cinco dólares hicieron la magia.

Ahora asomado en la rejilla de ventilación en el cuarto de Luan y Luna, comenzó su guardia.

Pasaron horas enteras donde Linc tenía que luchaba contra el entumecimiento de sus extremidades, el frio del metal y el sueño que le estaba dando el aburrimiento de aquella tarde de espionaje, o acoso según se viera.

Luan y Luna hacían las cosas que amaban y que habían hecho día tras día toda su vida.

Y Linc, casi se rinde pero, cuando a eso de las seis de la tarde, Luan salió para ver un show de comedia a la sala, Luna comenzó a actuar raro.

La castaña, observó su habitación para asegurarse que nadie viera, cosa que hizo mal pues efectivamente Lincoln estaba mirando y ella no se dio cuenta, después cerró la puerta con seguro, Linc que estaba totalmente atento a lo que sucedía y esperaba ver como la más cool de sus hermanas comenzaba a jugar consigo misma pronunciando el nombre de su hermanito, se apretaba contra la rendija de ventilación para no perder detalle de lo que la guitarrista le fuese a mostrar…

Lo que resulto ser sacar un monton de papeles y sentarse a escribir…

Lincoln casi se cae de su escondite de la decepción, ¿Qué diablos?

Luna escribió páginas tras páginas y haciendo bolita aquellas que no la convencían del todo.

Lincoln imaginó que estaría escribiendo la letra de una nueva canción, pero si fuese el caso, tendría una guitarra en sus manos y tocaría algunos acordes entre escritura y escritura, él lo sabía pues muchas veces la había ayudado a componer.

Ahora Luna solo escribía en hojas sueltas y las tiraba una tras otra, desesperada por hacerlo mejor.

Lincoln casi se regresaba a su habitación pero el hecho de que Luna había cerrado con seguro y había actuado muy extraño antes de sentarse a redactar, eso lo convenció de que tal vez en efecto estuviese ocultando algo.

Linc ya estaba planeando como hacerse con alguna de las hojas descartadas, pero hasta un reloj roto acierta dos veces al día la hora, y aun Lincoln el rey de la mala suerte podía tener un golpe de buena fortuna de vez en cuando.

—Luna… ¿podrías bajar? Lily no quiere dormir y ya sabes que con tus canciones de cuna siempre logras calmarla.

Luna que había dado un salto por el susto de Lucy, quien se había materializado en el cuarto cerrado usando esa rara habilidad de aparecer de la nada.

La castaña rápidamente escondió los folios que estaba escribiendo, y nerviosa tomo su acústica para salir corriendo con Lucy a rastras.

Linc sin perder tiempo, bajo de aquel hueco, y después de estirarse y hacer estallas sus entumecidas articulaciones, tomó algunas hojas que Luna había tirado al suelo y guardándolas en las bolsas de su pantalón se trepo de nuevo a los ductos y regreso a su cuarto.

El chico se dejó caer en la cama, y acomodándose comenzó a leer eso que con tanto celo Luna escondía.

" _Hola, sé que te preguntaras que es esta carta, o de quien, por ahora solo te pido que leas. Y quiero que leas porque no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti de frente, no cuando no estoy segura de que me aceptes, no cuando no se si la idea de que me gustas, de que te amo, tal vez te disguste._

 _Y no te culparía, pedirte que me quieras como yo te quiero es una locura, no es normal, o al menos muchas personas piensan que no lo es, tal vez tengan razón pues siempre que me concentro en lo que siento por ti, me siento culpable, sucia… pero no puedo parar, no puedo quererte como debería hacerlo, como lo haces tú a diario._

 _Porque tú siempre has estado ahí, siempre apoyándome y mostrándome tu cariño, y no quiero perder eso, no podría soportar tu desprecio, siendo honesta lo más probable es que me rechaces, y no te culparía, ¿cómo puedo pedir que una persona tan hermosa, genial y linda como tú me vea de esa manera?_

 _Es más ni siquiera sé si tú estás en contra de las personas como yo… tal vez creas que estoy enferma, o que doy asco, por quererte de esta manera, por desearte de esta forma, pero ya no puedo seguir asi, a tu lado día tras día sin tenerte, sin decirte lo mucho que significas para mí y sin demostrártelo asi que…"_

 _La carta se cortaba ahí._

Esta era una de las muchas cartas que Lincoln había robado de su hermana, y todas eran más o menos lo mismo, Luna confesándole sus sentimientos, sintiéndose culpable por quererlo a él su hermano de aquella manera que Luna consideraba asquerosa e indebida, sufriendo por el posible rechazo de su hermanito.

Linc, con lágrimas en los ojos leyó las letras que su hermana con tanta pena y sufrimiento había escrito. Y si ya la deseaba antes ahora estaba comenzando a enamorarse de verdad.

¿Cómo podría Luna pensar que él la rechazaría, cómo cuando era una joven tan guapa, hermosa, sexy, amable y todos las cosas buenas que una chica puede ser?

No, jamás le negaría su amor a una persona como Luna.

Y ahora al saberse dueño de la verdad y haber superado la barrera más difícil, el sexo, Lincoln se decidió a ir y apagar el sufrimiento de Luna, a quitarle todas sus inseguridades y demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la había echado de menos ese mes, le diría y le mostraría que era suyo, que esa noche ella lo marco para siempre y que él contento se entregaría una y mil veces más.

Luna estaba en el séptimo sueño con la música sonando en sus oídos gracias a los audífonos con los que dormia siempre, pero despertó de golpe cuando una mano le cubrió la boca…

La castaña abrió espantada los ojos, esperando ver a un ladrón o algo parecido, pero lo único que vió en la semioscuridad de la habitación que compartía con Luan, fue a su hermanito que de alguna manera se había trepado a la parte superior de su litera y ahora le tapaba la boca evitando cualquier grito de ella.

La rockera lo miro extrañada, y cuando Lincoln decidió que no pasaría nada, dejo de cubrir sus labios, aunque cuando lo hizo, sus dedos acariciaron la comisura suavemente como en despedida.

El niño estaba en su pijama anaranjado, lo cual era obvio pues era media noche, o al menos eso creía Luna, pues toda la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, y solo el suave ronquido de Luan enturbiaba aquella paz.

Por un tiempo que parecía eterno los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y Luna no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el intenso y frio azul mediterráneo de los ojos de su hermano menor, Lincoln tenía una mirada profunda, y llena de oscuras promesas, la jovencita sintió como toda su piel se erizo ante tal mirada.

"Sígueme"

Los labios de Lincoln pronunciaron sin hablar.

El niño salto como un gato hacia el suelo, y aunque en efecto el piso estaba alfombrado, era una proeza la agilidad y el completo silencio con el que el chico cayó al suelo y luego se deslizo hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Luna solo podía ver a Linc, hacer todo esto, sin poder reaccionar, todavía estaba torpe y adormilada.

El niño se giró y le hizo señas con la mano, "Vamos, muévete"

Y Luna obedeció, los dos adolescentes caminaron de puntitas a través del pasillo hacia la habitación del niño.

Dentro Linc le ofreció asiento en su cama y cerró la puerta, a Luna no le pasó por alto que presiono el seguro.

— ¿Qué sucede Lincoln, estás bien?

Lincoln la miró, y de nuevo un escalofrío la recorrió, había algo en su mirada que la hacía temblar.

—Eso debo preguntarlo yo, ¿qué sucede?

Luna se quedó callada, como tomada por sorpresa, o incapaz de comprender las palabras de su hermano.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos Luna no debes seguir fingiendo, lo sé todo.

Luna retrocedió asustada, ¿a qué se refería?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de hace un mes… hablo de lo que hiciste… de lo que sientes, de lo que siento…

Luna seguía mirándolo asustada y extrañada.

—Hablo de esto—Linc le arrojó las hojas donde Luna había derramado sus pecaminosos deseos.

La chica leía las cartas y su semblante paso de la sorpresa a la vergüenza y de ahí al enojo.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes esto?, ¿cómo te atreves a tomar mis cosas?

Lincoln la miro decepcionado, incluso enojado.

—Luna no debes fingir más, no tienes por qué tener miedo o vergüenza…

La mayor lo miraba airada y sorprendida.

—Yo… yo… siento lo mismo… soy igual que tú.

El silencio que llenó aquel mini cuarto, era tan denso que podrías escuchar un alfiler caer.

— ¿Eres igual?—Luna lo miraba asombrada e incrédula— ¿tú también…? ¿A ti también te gusta esa clase de cosas?

—Sí, me gusta, me gustó, y aunque mucha gente no lo entienda y lo critique no me importa, he decidido que asi soy, y asi seré.

Luna ahora tenía unas lágrimas de admiración brotando por sus ojos que miraban a Linc con una nueva luz, parecía tan valiente y decidido.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes hacerlo?, ya sabes enfrentar a todos… yo ni siquiera me atrevo a decirle a alguien…

—Porque no estoy solo, te tengo a ti, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

El peliblanco la miró anhelante, esperando que ella le ofreciera su apoyo, su compañía.

—Claro, ahora que sé que tú también eres como yo… bueno eso es genial.

—Claro que lo es, ahora ya no tendrás que esconderlo de mí, ahora podremos hacerlo juntos.

—Sí, eso sería radical bro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron levemente, se sentía bien abrirse a otra persona, y saberse aceptado a pesar de todo.

—Debiste decírmelo desde el principio, podríamos haberlo hablado…—Linc se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Quería hacerlo, pero creí que me despreciarías, que te daría asco o algo asi…

Linc sonrió divertido.

—Al principio lo sentí, ya sabes hacia mí, hacia lo que había echo… pero después decidí que me gustaba.

Luna le sonrió de vuelta agradecida de tener con quien enfrentar ese problema.

—Asi que aquí estamos, no más secretos, no más fingir que somos normales, no más estar solos—Linc se inclinó hacia ella mientras sus manos subían de los hombros al cuello de su hermana, acariciando suavemente su clavícula llena de pecas.

— ¿Linc? —luna le miro dubitativa mientras veía como él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, sus narices ya estaban rozando una con la otra.

Pero si Luna iba a decir algo más, nunca lo llegó a hacer, pues los labios de Lincoln le cubrieron los suyos y le dieron el beso más amoroso, necesitado y profundo que jamás le habían dado.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero pronto sus ojos se cerraron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y poco a poco se entregó al beso de su hermanito.

Lincoln al sentir la sumisión de ella, profundizo más aquel beso prohibido, y abriendo los labios mando al ataque a su lengua, la cual abriéndose camino encontró a la de su hermana, y pronto ambas estaban peleando y jugando en un mar de saliva compartida, el beso se hizo tan intenso que Luna tuvo que tomar el rostro de Linc, para atraerlo hacia ella mientras jugaba son sus níveos cabellos, y él con una mano en la garganta, acariciando a lo largo de la carótida, y la otra mano bajando de apoco hizo posesión de un de sus pechos.

Luna gimió fuerte al sentir como aun a través de su camisa/pijama, el chico le presionaba su ahora erecto pezón.

Los dos se separaron buscando aire, un puente de saliva conectaba sus labios, Luna miraba con ojos entrecerrados a su hermanito y este la veía con aquellos ojos azul profundo, con deseo y hambre, eso la hizo estremecerse de gozo, saber que la deseaba la hacía sentir caliente, hermosa, sexy, mujer.

El chico tomó el dobladillo de la pijama de su hermana mayor, y pregunto con la mirada, ella asintió y levanto los brazos, Linc le saco la camisa lentamente, y cuando sus pechos, desnudos, se mostraron ante él olvido su misión, y Luna quedo un momento con los brazos al aire y la cara cubierta por la camisa levantada.

—Hey brío, me estoy cansando.

El niño se rio nervioso, y termino de quitar la prenda.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados, ella trató de cubrirse sus pequeños pechos pero su hermano la obligó a mostrárselos sujetando sus muñecas, y ahí estaban en todo su esplendor ese par de pecosos y pálidos senos.

Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Y después de varios minutos admirando tal obra de arte, el niño se lanzó a ellos como un lobo hambriento.

Luna lanzo un gritito al sentir como Lincoln le mamaba su pecho izquierdo, su lengua inmediatamente comenzó a jugar con ese pequeño botón marrón, pero Linc era generoso, siempre lo había sido, y uso una de sus manos para atender al derecho.

Luna lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás extasiada, y un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios.

Sus manos de nuevo en la nuca de Lincoln jugaban y desordenaban el cabello tan único de su hermanito.

Ninguno hablaba, solo gemidos y jadeos rompían el silencio de la casa Loud.

Lincoln pasó de besar el pecho izquierdo de Luna a lamer y morder el derecho, la castaña estaba perdiendo la cabeza, las sensaciones que el niño le daba eran irreales, jamás había estado tan caliente.

—No aguanto… Linc, por favor… te necesito dentro…

Lincoln sonrió triunfal, al parecer esta vez él tenía el mando, y le gustaba.

El chico se obligó a separarse de esos hermosos orbes.

Y de un empujón la arrojo a la cama, Luna se acomodó para quedar cómodamente acostada a lo largo, mientras que su hermanito se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón del pijama, Luna había visto infinidad de veces semidesnudo a Linc, pero esta vez era diferente, la piel pálida de su hermano estaba bañada de sudor, como la hierba de roció en las mañanas, y anqué el chico era delgado, Luna pudo apreciar los fibrosos músculos que se tensaban contra su piel gracias a su respiración profunda e irregular.

La muchacha miró la entrepierna de su hermanito, y se sorprendió al notar como su pene, bastante grade, amenazaba con romper su calzoncillo.

Ambos se miraron deseoso, y sin decir palabra procedieron a bajar sus respectivas prendas, pues Luna solo estaba cubierta por unas pantis a rayas lilas y blancas.

Cuando ambos genitales quedaron al descubiertos, los dos se quedaron sin aliento, Luna admirando aquella pieza de virilidad, grande ciertamente y muy gruesa que se erguía tanto que la cabeza del pene tocaba el ombligo del niño, Lincoln estaba arrobado por la vagina de su hermana, totalmente depilada, como la recordaba, y llena de pecas, Luna tenía ese polvo de estrellas por rodo su cuerpo, en los hombros en las mejillas, Y Linc al haberla visto muchas veces en traje de baño sabía que incluso esas lindas pecas espolvoreaban su trasero, pero jamás pensó que incluso su lugar más secreto también estuviese adornado con aquellas manchitas tan lindas, era perfecta.

Luna se recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas en una "M", con los pies plantados firmemente en la cama y las rodillas al aire.

Lincoln tembló de emoción, pero recuperándose se subió a la cama, y con un poco de torpeza se posiciono en su lugar, se dejó caer sobre Luna y uso uno de sus brazos para sostenerse y no aplastar a la rockera, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, Linc busco su pene con la mano libre y se acercó a la entrada, cuando su punta toco los húmedos labios, ambos saltaron, era electrizante sentirse tan íntimamente, Lincoln de nuevo acercó su miembro a la entrada…

—Luna… mírame—Lincoln demando en un susurro.

Ella abrió los ojos y cuando Linc se aseguró de tenerla bajo el hechizo de su azul mirada la penetro de un empujón, Luna quiso lanzar un grito, pero fue silenciada por los labios de su hermano, y de nuevo su mirada de sorpresa y dolor, se transformó en placer, para después entrecerrar los parpados y entregarse al placer.

Lincoln se mantuvo totalmente enfundado un largo minuto mientras se concentraba en besar y lamer la lengua y labios de Luna.

Fue ella quien comenzó a mover sus caderas, en círculos desesperados que buscabas la mayor fricción posible.

Lincoln entendiendo el mensaje comenzó a entrar y salir, en ese baile tan antiguo como la humanidad, no, aun más primitivo, tan antiguo como la primera pareja de animales que pisaron la tierra, fueron lo fueran.

Porque eso eran ahora dos animales, dos animales que buscaba procrear, reproducirse y esparcir su especie por el planeta.

Linc aceleró, todas esas horas de masturbarse como loco, habían dado sus frutos, ahora podía aguantar a un ritmo decente mientras sentía como el estrecho túnel donde estaba hundido lo apretaba y lo soltaba espasmódicamente.

Era delicioso, era embriagador estar dentro de su hermana, casi dolía, el calor la humedad, el golpe de carne contra carne era alucinante, Luna besaba y murmuraba loca de placer mientras se aferraba a Lincoln como a la vida misma, Lincoln besaba el cuello de Luna y mordía sus labios mientras le recitaba poemas de amor que jamás leyó, y le prometía bajarle las estrellas…

Ambos estaban tan calientes que en muy pocos minutos se encontraron al borde, Luna trenzo sus piernas en la cintura de Lincoln y sus manos lo tomaron de su trasero y lo hundieron aún más en ella, Lincoln bufaba extasiado, adoraba cuando lo abrazaba de aquella manera, ya no podían estar más juntos, era físicamente imposible penetrarla más profundamente.

Lincoln le dio un último beso y ella le correspondió mientras el orgasmo de ambos estallaba llenando las sabanas de su amor líquido.

Luna que estaba mirando a su hermanito, no pudo sostener la mirada, pues sus ojos giraron hacia arriba sin control alguno, el orgasmo era tan fuerte que casi se desmaya.

Lincoln más dueño de sí mismo solo se dedicó a no dejar de mover aun cuando el mismo estaba disparando su esencia dentro de ella y eso lo hacía difícil y hasta un poco doloroso, pero jodidamente delicioso.

Ambos dejaron de moverse al mismo tiempo, Luna dejo de abrazar a Lincoln y sus extremidades cayeron contar el colchón, todo su cuerpo temblaba y daba saltitos involuntarios.

Licona no estaba mejor, aunque no quería aplastar a Luna, no podía seguir sosteniéndose y se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre el cuerpo húmedo de su amante, con su rostro descansando entre los pechos de ella. Y su pene aun palpitando enfundado en la empapada intimidad de Luna.

Un par de minutos después Luna regreso a sus sentidos, y acaricio la cabeza de su compañero, él levantó la mirada y se sonrieron traviesos.

—Bro eso fue… guau—ella ni siquiera podía explicar lo que sintió.

—Lo sé.

Lincoln comenzó a besar de nuevo los pechos de Luna, dando besitos mariposa a sus pecas, como queriendo contarlas.

—Oye sí que te gustan las gemelas ¿e?

—Las amo, son hermosas—dijo él entre beso y beso

—Son pequeñas….

—Son perfectas… —el niño procedió a morder uno de los pezones provocando que Luna arqueara la cintura.

—Gracias…—luna estaba por decir algo más cuando sintió algo… ahí abajo. — ¿Eso es… estas duro de nuevo?

La muchacha abrió sorprendida los ojos, mientras soltaba un gemido al sentir a su hermano crecer dentro de ella, ni siquiera la había sacado y ya estaba llenándola de nuevo.

—Es que me gustas mucho…

—ya lo noté, tienes suerte de que tú también me gustas mucho

Lincoln de nuevo se apoyó en sus manos e iba a comenzar a moverse de nuevo cuando en un movimiento sorpresivo y ágil, Luna lo atrapo con las piernas y girándolo, quedo ella ahora arriba montándolo.

—Me toca.

—Yo encantado.

—Lincoln…

— ¿Si?

—Yo… me encanta esto… pero debo decirte que… las cartas…—Luna se mordió el labio nerviosa.

— ¿Las cartas?

Lincoln la miró preocupado.

Luna se dejó caer por completo y sintió como el pene de su hermanito avanzaba otro poco dentro de ella, un gemido de placer salió de su garganta sin su permiso y un destello de luz le nublo la vista, se sentía jodidamente rico.

—Nada olvídalo…

— ¿Estas segura?

—Sí, tu solo ocúpate de aguatar toda la noche campeón.

—Trataré.

Y vaya que lo intentó, cayeron exhaustos hasta las cuatro de la mañana, Lincoln se había vaciado cinco veces, bendita pubertad, y Luna… bueno la Rockera dejo de contar después de la décima vez que su niño la llevo al cielo.

La alarma despertó a niño de nevados cabellos como cada mañana, y como cada mañana Lincoln deseo poder morir en lugar de despertar, y esta vez era peor, mil veces peor, por alguna razón tenía un más sueño que de costumbre, y su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, como cuando hacia demasiado ejercicio con Lynn.

¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?

Y de repente lo recordó todo.

Cierto, "eso" pasó.

El chico ahora de mucho mejor humor se obligó a levantarse los suficiente para apagar la alarma, y después girar para encontrase con… nadie.

Al parecer Luna se había despertado antes y se había ido, a Lincoln no le gustó eso, quería verla dormir, y despertar, quería besarla, y a las gemelas también, y no estaba hablando de Lana y Lola.

El chico sonrió triunfante, despidiéndose mentalmente del infierno del último mes, hola paraíso.

Linc se obligó a levantarse, y al hacerlo sintió como si le travesaran una aguja en la base de su columna vertebral, mierda, parecía como si su espalada se fuese a partir en dos.

—Diablos, sí que duele…—pero recordando la noche anterior—pero sí que vale la pena.

Lincoln aun con una sonrisa en el rostro procedió a acomodar su cama, pues aunque quería vestirse, no podría hacerlo, pues estaba lleno de sudor y otros líquidos secos, tendría que esperar a que la famosa fila del baño terminara y entrar corriendo a bañarse, tal vez perdería el desayuno, pero no podía ir a la escuela apestando a sexo, aunque la idea de llevar el aroma de Luna en la piel lo tentaba de sobremanera.

Asi que mejor usar ese tiempo extra en cambiar las sabanas y cobijas pues también tendría que ponerlas a lavar.

Pero cuando Lincoln quito la maraña de cobijas de su cama, su corazón se saltó un latido asustado, ahí en medio del colchón sobre la última sabana destacaba como una señal de alarma… una mancha de sangre.

Afuera, llovía otra vez.

Rainig again

Moby

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué hay? Aquí Ink Heart de nuevo, pues aquí entregando el cap. número dos de este fic olvidado, como ya mencione estaré poniéndome al día con mis trabajos inconclusos.**

 **Julex: un saludo, y una disculpa pues he estado disfrutando de tu trabajo, tanto escrito como de tus dibujos y no te he dejado ni un mísero comentario, me avergüenzo y espero me perdones.**

 **Pirata: esas cosas que haces con tus comentarios ¿qué demonios son? ¿Haikus o algo asi? No importa es genial, espero que mi trabajo siga siendo de tu agrado, pues te veo en todos mis fics, gracias.**

 **: hermano, un saludo de nuevo, espero estar a la altura de tu gusto con este cap., que básicamente es sexo de nuevo pero más rodeado de contexto.**

 **Imperial star: ¿seguro que no te engañe? (guiño)**

 **Lobo hibiki, ¿he perdido tu lectura?, si es asi no te culpo, me desaparezco a cada tanto, pero es lo que hay espero leer tu comentario en alguno de mis fics pronto.**

 **Sam: ¿adivinaste?, como sea aquí estoy, escribiendo esta bazofia de incesto de nuevo, ¿Por qué? porque mis fic son una bazofia, todo es bazofia, he escrito muchas bazofias, pero estos son la mayor bazofia entre las bazofias, bueno adiós que me están leyendo los ñoños.**

 **Kamen: tienes suerte muchacho, mira que el día que comienzas a seguir esta historia ese día actualizo, los demás tuvieron que esperar un año, disfruta.**


End file.
